


A Bit of Advice for Little Brother

by writteninweakness



Series: Things Lost in the Fire Detective AU [5]
Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Orion is human, Requested fic, set in the detective au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writteninweakness/pseuds/writteninweakness
Summary: Orion surprises Kent and the heroine by asking him for advice when he has a crush.





	A Bit of Advice for Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Sofihatter545 asked me for this piece where Orion asks Kent for advice when he has a crush, and the idea was cute. Also, I missed the detective AU a lot. I kind of want to go back to it, but I still need to finish a couple stories first.
> 
> This was a nice bit to do, showing them growing closer as a family.

* * *

“Kent?”

He looked up from his notebook and over at the doorway. Orion was hovering, apparently uncertain about entering without getting permission. He supposed that was not entirely unexpected given how Kent had reacted to that one experiment getting spoiled between Orion’s excitement and his own PTSD, but he was not in the middle of anything dangerous this time.

“Yes? Is something wrong with Kokoa? She hasn’t said anything, but I suspect she’s not feeling well at all after her marathon study session for that test. I did advise against it, but she would not rest until she’d done as much studying as she could prior to the actual exam.”

Orion grimaced. “Yes. I mean, no. I mean… I think you’re right, and she is coming down with something as she curled up into your bed and hasn’t moved since she got back from taking the test, but that’s kind of why I came. And… it’s not. I mean...”

“This is an unusual level of incoherence for you.” Kent could not help but observe. “Normally it is your sister who becomes so flustered she can’t always finish her sentences. Is something wrong?”

“Well, I was thinking maybe I should ask Ikki about this because it’s about girls, and it’s true he knows a lot, but then he kind of knows _too_ much, if you know what I mean, and it’s nice he settled down now and all, but he’s not really… I haven’t really had as much chance to see him as the steady boyfriend version, you know? You, though, I’ve seen a lot of you since we live together and all, and you should be all oblivious in your research and work and not the least bit in tune to my sister because she’s not a math book or forensic case and you’re so bad with people—”

“Excuse me?”

“But you’re really good at knowing what she needs and when she needs, just like now where you’re pretty sure she’s sick and I saw you already left her tea and cold medicine. And since your half of the sheets were disturbed, you probably were lying down with her until she fell asleep and only got up after she did because you know she sleeps better when you’re nearby.”

“I… yes, but what does this pertain to, exactly?” Kent was now confused, since the compliment didn’t quite fit, though Orion seemed more accepting of their relationship now that some time had passed with Kokoa deeply involved in her studies and happy to be finishing her degree. He did not know that Orion would have accepted things if Kent had not assisted in facilitating her return to the schooling she’d given up for his sake.

“There’s this girl… she’s in my class… she’s smart and… well, she’s pretty, but it’s not really about that. She’s so nice and she’s artistic, and she’s so… kind. She’s… she’s prefect.”

“Perfect? That is a bit of an exaggeration, but it would seem your hormones are doing the talking now,” Kent said. Orion frowned at him. “So you have some feelings for this girl, do you?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know… Maybe? How do you even know when you… I mean, I get nervous when I talk to her, and when she smiles at me, I feel a bit strange, but… that’s… maybe I’m just really nervous? Only… why am I nervous if we’re just talking?”

“You do not normally suffer from any kind of social anxiety, so I think it may well be that you are reacting to the girl’s presence physically. These ‘butterflies in your stomach’ as some term them are only one possible reaction, and rather the tamer version your hormones could create, so in that respect, you’re rather fortunate.”

Orion grimaced. “That makes it sound like the other ones are really bad. And embarrassing. Are they?”

“They could be, but that’s not what you need to focus on. What is it you were actually asking about? You simply wanted to know if you liked her?”

“What do I do if I do like her?”

“Well, I admit I do believe you’re a bit young to date as it’s far too early for you to be worried about passing on your genetics, but as that is not your only motivation for doing so—”

“Kent! I don’t want to have kids with her. I just… I like being around her.”

“Exactly. It is possible to enjoy companionship without it being sexual. In that respect, what are your common interests?”

“Uh...”

“You said it wasn’t just because she was pretty. Is it her kindness you find attractive? Many people are kind. That does not make them well-suited.”

“Yeah, but you and Neesan don’t make sense at first when one sees you because you’re so smart and she’s not really—”

“Your sister is not stupid, and she applies herself well to any subject she does choose to study. She has many admirable qualities, and she does ask intriguing questions about my work in addition to bringing me coffee or other things I may have overlooked while I was otherwise occupied. Her presence is soothing, and that calm cannot be undervalued.”

Orion nodded. “I know. I know what you see in her because Neesan’s wonderful.”

Kent decided to clean his glasses. Of course it made sense her brother didn’t understand what Kokoa saw in Kent. He didn’t know himself.

“And I’ve seen how good you are to Neesan, so it’s not so strange anymore because it’s not some great big thing between the two of you but a bunch of little ones that are probably better than one big one. You think that’s what I need? Something like that?”

“If you like her, it is possible to show such appreciation in small ways, yes.”

“That’s good. Small ways. Okay, so a small way… Oh, Kent, would you help me make omelets? I’ll offer to share them with her. She might like that. She’s always making funny faces at her food like whoever cooked it was terrible.”

“Very well.”

* * *

Kokoa leaned against the door frame, watching Kent cook with Orion, not willing to interrupt them. She knew it was a bit bad, just watching like this, and worse still that she’d overheard part of their conversation earlier. She hadn’t meant to, but she almost always sought Kent out after waking, and she’d been human and unable to leave when she heard him talking about her.  


Her face reddened again. Kent was so nice to her, and while Orion was right about it being strange at first, she couldn’t see herself with any other man. She’d fallen hard for this stubborn but gentle genius, and she loved him more with each day that passed.

This, right here, what he was doing for Orion, that was a part of it, and she couldn’t help but love a man who’d take the time despite everything to listen to her brother and help him with something like this. She knew she wasn’t really ready for Orion to date, either, but she wasn’t so harsh as to deny a person good food—and Kent’s omelets had gotten a near mythical reputation among their friends.

She didn’t know that much would come of Orion’s gesture, but it was sweet of him to make it all the same. Sweet of Kent, too, to help with it.

She was really glad Orion hadn’t gone to Ikki for advice.

“There. That should be enough for lunch tomorrow.”

Orion smiled and hugged Kent, who stiffened but did not pull away. “Thank you.”

“It is only food.”

“Your omelets are more than food, Kent.”

“I fail to see why everyone is so fascinated by them, but perhaps you know, Kokoa?”

She started guiltily at being caught, and Orion looked up at her, backing away from Kent as though embarrassed.

“I think it may in part have been the circumstances,” she admitted. “They were the food your friends found when they were reuniting with you, which alone makes them special for sentimental reasons, but it also opened up the doors to the many other wonderful things you can make.”

“I see. Still a bit ridiculous.”

“But delicious,” Orion said, and Kent smiled, putting a hand on his head and ruffling his hair. Kokoa waited for him to protest the way he always did when Ikki did that, but he just smiled when Kent did it.

“Speaking of delicious food,” Kokoa said as she crossed over to join them. “What are we making for supper? Now that I’m awake, I’m hungry. Of course, watching my two favorite boys make omelets didn’t help much with that.”

“Boys?” Kent asked, and Orion laughed. His reaction was a bit funny, since there was very little about Kent that seemed boyish—a smile, she supposed—but he was tall and built very much like a man. She liked how solid he felt when she held onto him, even if others teased him for being skinny and out of shape because he was always in the lab.

“Food?” Kokoa asked instead, looking up at him. He frowned at her. “Please?”

“You say that, but when you look at me like that, I do not believe you’re asking for food.”

She grinned. “Well, you could kiss me first.”

“Gross. Get a room.”

She reached over to swat Orion and missed, but it didn’t matter because Kent didn’t, catching her and kissing her, making her forget all about her brother and his crush.


End file.
